Apichatpong Weerasethakul
Apichatpong Weerasethakul (ou, selon la translittération standard, Aphichaːtpong Wiːraːʼseːthakul, thaï : อภิชาติพงศ์ วีระเศรษฐกุล), né le 16 juillet 1970 à Bangkok, réalisateur, scénariste, producteur et plasticien contemporain thaïlandais. Biographie Apichatpong Weerasethakul grandit à Khon Kaen dans le nord-est de la Thaïlande, où ses parents sont médecins dans un hôpital. Il étudie à l'Université de Khon Kaen et obtient un Master en Architecture en 1994, ce qu'il dit l'avoir influencé par la suite. Il va ensuite étudier aux États-Unis et obtient un Master en Beaux-Arts de l'Art Institute de Chicago en 1997. Il a commencé à réaliser des courts métrages dès 1993. Depuis le début des années 1990, il tourne des films documentaires ou expérimentaux centrés principalement sur des habitants et des régions modestes de la Thaïlande. En 1999, Weerasethakul fonde Kick the Machine pour développer et promouvoir ses propres projets et ceux d'autres réalisateurs thaïlandais indépendants. En 2000, son premier long métrage Dokfa nai meuman (Mysterious Object at Noon) mêle des images documentaires et des passages narratifs improvisés. Le film est basé sur le principe du cadavre exquis inventé par les surréalistes. Après avoir reçu le Prix Un Certain Regard en 2002 pour Blissfully Yours et le Prix du Jury pour Tropical Malady en 2004, le cinéaste obtient la Palme d'or du Festival de Cannes 2010 pour son film Oncle Boonmee, celui qui se souvient de ses vies antérieures. Le plasticien En plus de ses projets en tant que cinéaste, Apichatpong travaille également sur des courts métrages, des projets vidéo et des installations. Pour le Festival international du film de Jeonju, il a été commissionné dans le projet Three Digital Short Films, qu'il a partagé avec deux autres réalisateurs asiatiques. Son film était intitulé Wordly Desires. Shinya Tsukamoto du Japon a réalisé Haze et Song Il-gon de Corée du Sud a créé Magicien(s). En 2005, Apichatpong a été consultant pour le projet Tsunami Digital Short Films, 13 films commissionnés par le Bureau pour l'Art contemporain et la Culture du Ministère de la Culture Thaïlandais. Ces films devaient rendre hommage aux victimes du tsunami et permettre aux artistes de réinterpréter ce tragique événement. Le film d'Apichatpong s'intitulait Ghost of Asia, réalisé en collaboration avec l'artiste cinéaste française Christelle Lheureux. En 2009, Primitive Project présentée parallèlement au Musée d'Art Moderne de la ville de Paris et à Liverpool se remémore les affrontements sanglants à Nabua qui ont opposé civils et forces de l'ordre lors de la Guerre Froide, quand on tentait d'éradiquer toute trace de communisme chez les villageois. Le film qui représente ce travail Phantoms of Nabua reçoit en 2010 le Prix Asia Art à Séoul, en Corée. Toujours en 2010, il est nommé pour le Prix Hugo Boss Phantoms of Nabua, 2009 Courts-métrages, installations vidéo et contributions artistiques * Bullet (1993) * 0116643225059 (1994) * Cuisine et Chambre à coucher (1994) * Like the Relentless Fury of the Pounding Waves (1996) * Rice Artist Michael Shaowanasai's Performance (1996) * 100 ans de Cinéma thaïlandais (pour la Thai Cinema Foundation, 1997) * thirdworld (1998) * The Lungara Eating Jell-O (pour Les artistes du Monde pour le Tibet, 1998) * Windows (1999) * Malee and the Boy (1999) * Boys at Noon (2000) * Boys at Noon / Girls at Night (2000) * Haunted Houses Project: Thailand (Biennale d'Istanbul, 2001) * Secret Love Affair (pour Tirana) (2001) * Narratives: Masumi Is a PC Operator / Fumiyo Is a Designer / I Was Sketching / Swan's Blood (pour Intercross Creative Center, 2001) * Second Love in Hong Kong, co-réalisateur (2002) * Golden Ship (pour Memlingmuseum à Sint-Jan de Bruges, 2002) * This and Million More Lights (pour les concerts 46664, 2003) * GRAF: Tong / Love Song / Tone (2004) * It Is Possible That Only Your Heart Is Not Enough to Find You a True Love: True Love in Green / True Love in White (pour la Biennale de Busan, 2004) * Worldly Desires (pour le Festival international du film de Jeonju, 2004) * Ghost of Asia, co-réalisateur (pour le Project de Films Courts Tsunami, 2005) * Waterfall (pour Solar Cinematic Art Gallery/Festival International du Film de Curtas Vila do Conde, 2006) * Faith (de FACT/Biennale de Liverpool, 2006) * The Anthem (pour LUX/Frieze Art Fair, 2006) * Unknown Forces (pour REDCAT, 2007) * Luminous People (dans Un état du monde, 2007) * Because (2007) * My Mother's Garden (pour Christian Dior, 2007) * Meteorites (pour les films courts pour le 80ème anniversaire du Roi Bhumibol Adulyadej, 2007) * The Palace (pour le Museum du Palais National, 2007) * Emerald (2007) * Vampire (pour Louis Vuitton, 2008) * Fantômes de Nabua (pour le Festival International du Film de Toronto, 2009) * Primitive project (pour le Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, 2009) Unknown Forces, 2007 Morakot, 2007 zw:Apichatpong Weerasethakul Catégorie:Réalisateur thaïlandais Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain thaïlandais Catégorie:Naissance en 1970